In recent years, a touch panel screen of a portable terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet has been increased in size.
Patent literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a terminal that includes a touch panel having a large screen (hereinafter, referred to as a “large screen terminal”), for example. The terminal disclosed in PTL 1 can be in a spread state or closed state by moving two housings respectively including touch panels, through a hinge. Thus, the user may spread two touch panels to use the two touch panels as a single large screen touch panel.